


Red lipstick stain

by m_ardant



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Bedroom Talk, F/F, Lilith is a seductress by nature, Missing Scene, Soft Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith/Zelda Spellman, Soft lesbian kiss, Zelda in that nightgown, private conversation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:48:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27529480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_ardant/pseuds/m_ardant
Summary: A short bts story based on this art piece: https://www.instagram.com/p/CG-8FCmBAYt/?igshid=1w5bysm5w93wh
Relationships: Zelda Spellman & Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith, Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	Red lipstick stain

**Author's Note:**

> Rated M because the sexual tension between these two is undeniably mature.

When Hilda finished making the beds that night, she clapped her hands happily.

-Alrighty, would you like a cup of tea before bed? 

Zelda flashed a tired smile back at this thoughtfulness, massaging her temples to make a pounding headache go away. 

-Yes, it would be lovely.

-Then I'll go put the kettle on, - with these words Hilda left the room, leaving the High Priestess alone with her thoughts.

Zelda turned back to the mirror and leaned closer, examining the wrinkles in the corners of her eyes. The years were kind to her, that’s true, but in the light of everything that had happened, she felt the burden of the past years spent on unquestioning service to a false god, obedience under the choking hand of patriarchy, family squabbles and religious strife. And now, when she finally managed to take power into her own hands, she had to build a new world from the ashes of what little was left. How could she blindly follow this black thread? How could she so naively believe every word? Why did she bury her own ambitions? When did she stop trusting her own instincts?

-Do not flagellate yourself in such a vicious manner, - a quiet familiar voice came from behind.

Zelda abruptly raised her head and faced the reflection of the newly minted Queen of Hell.

\- Listen to advice from the one person who has spent more than a thousand years on this useless task, - Lilith slowly came out of the shadows at the far wall, - Nobody knows the pain of betrayal and loss better than me, - she smoothly walked around the bed. The stones embroidered on her blouse shone bright catching the sparkle from the candles in the room.

Zelda stood in a daze. Lost and confused.

Should one kneel before the new mistress? Or a bow of the head will be enough? Is she, who has deceived everyone since her arrival in Greendale, worthy of respect and loyalty? Can one trust the woman who get her ways through manipulations, who threatened the life of the whole family, the coven, and even the very existence of hell?

Lilith grinned and walked closer to the red-haired witch.

-You could spare me the pleasantries, you know. A simple hello would suffice, - she glanced over at Zelda, who seemed to be taken by surprise, lingering a bit longer at her bare pale shoulders covered with freckles. -In the end, we both achieved what we wanted, don’t you think? - she reached for the satin robe that was falling down and carefully adjusted the material, covering the nakedness of her right shoulder. Zelda flinched at the cold touch, returning to reality. The room smelled of sandalwood and earth, and something that she couldn’t quite place that was significantly reminding her of all the times she stood close to the brunette. 

-Hello, - she uttered as if under a spell, trying to choose a more suitable title to address her with, - Lilith.

-Much better, - the brunette smiled. -And now, - picking up her skirt, she gracefully settled down on the ottoman next to the dressing table, not taking her eyes off Zelda, - Tell me, why can't you pray to me? - she tilted her head to one side as if curious about the reply, - I don’t remember that being a problem a few centuries ago from now.

This argument sobered the High Priestess immediately. Her cheeks flushed slightly at the memory from her years at the academy, when she used to turn to the first of the witch kind, to the true progenitor of magic for help, for support, and for guidance. But Lilith never answered her prayers, and now she herself came to seek answers.

-If you were eavesdropping all this time, - trying to put back her defense, Zelda lifted her chin and leaned her hip on the pier behind her to feel grounded, - You know perfectly well about the means of my dilemma.

-We can play this cat and mouse game all night, - Lilith folded her hands in her lap, examining one of the rings, - Or we could have an honest conversation about what it is that matters to both of us. You do understand that everything in our world is interconnected, which means that you can help me and I would be of use to you, - said the brunette,making sure she articulates every word, - I offer you a partnership, - she looked up at Zelda again.

-How ..., - Zelda stammered, trying to put together the swarming thoughts into a full sentence. She cleared her throat and continued, -Why would I trust you? You were lying all this time to get the throne, you almost killed Sabrina, you were sniffing around to get closer to our family, you almost destroyed Greendale, you turned everything upside down, you …

-I also saved all of you, - Lilith interrupted, - Among other things, - she waved her hand dismissively in the air. -You see, you and I here are not so entirely different, don't you think? - she smiled, - As women we have a more sophisticated approach to achieving our own goals. We are more forward-thinking and patient. So why don't we leave all these prejudices behind us and ally to achieve something greater? - crystal blue eyes looked at Zelda with a deep understanding and compassion, but not with the indulgence that seemed to be inherited in men, who usually would made fun of her aspirations.

The room was silent. Zelda peered into the features of the brunette's face, trying to find answers to her questions, trying to discern the hidden meaning behind her words, to find a trap, a loophole, a selfish intent maybe; anything that would betray her true intentions. But her instincts sensed none of that.

Without waiting for an answer, Lilith leaned forward and took Zelda's hand in hers.

-You need me, - she said quietly, -And I need a strong-willed High Priestess who I can rely on, who will convey my will to the others, - without taking her eyes off her green eyes, she clenched the hand in hers a bit harder. -Together we will create a new world, a new law, we will stand proud in this new era in the history of witches. Isn't that what you wanted?

Zelda swallowed nervously. Heat washed over her whole body. The room was getting stuffy. She couldn't move, as if frozen to the spot. Lilith was tracing a line along the back of her hand with her thumb.

-Yes, - Zelda finally found her voice, - but there is next to nothing left of the coven. The eparchy is still filled with old hypocrites who do not want to see beyond their noses. You were hiding in shadows all this time, why are you here now? What changed? Why would you suddenly seek help on earth?

Lilith gracefully rose from her seat and leaned to touch the flowing fabric of the robe that kept sliding down the alabaster skin. This time an unexpected kiss pierced the skin on Zelda's shoulder. 

-I have a lot of things to get in order in hell. Believe me, the stubbornness and greed of the Princes of Darkness is incomparable to what you consider to be injustice, - she grinned but the smile didn’t reach her eyes, - But I can fix everything, - her voice seemed to fill the whole room. Their eyes met again and Zelda held her breath, -If you can trust me.

They would still stand there as if in a trance, if not for the ringing of the wall clock, announcing the witching hour. Midnight struck. Lilith took a step back and smiled softly.

\- I have to go, I don't have much time left before the arrival of … some special guests, - judging by the expression on her face, whoever these guests were, this visit was nor pleasant, nor even remotely hospitable. -You know how to find me.

With these words the door to the room opened, letting in the cheerful Hilda with steaming tea on a tray. The lipstick stain that was still tingling on Zelda’s shoulder was the only trace remained of Lilith’s visit.


End file.
